Debout
by Seveya
Summary: Série de drabbles. Les personnages de Saiyuki, on ne les imagine que debout, c’est un fait. Mais ce qui les différencie c’est leur façon de marcher… DERNIER CHAPITRE EN LIGNE. FIC TERMINEE !
1. Prologue

_**Drabbleuse :**_ Seveya  
_**Titre :**_ Debout  
_**Disclaimer :**_ Tout appartient à Minekura-sama, personnages comme univers.  
_**Rating :**_ K  
_**Genre : **_Général  
_**Résumé :**_ Série de drabbles. Les personnages de Saiyuki on ne les imagine que debout, c'est un fait. Mais ce qui les différencie c'est leur façon de marcher…  
_**Notes de la drabbleuse :**_ Alors je me lance dans les drabbles (dans leur définition la plus stricte ; cent mots tout pile) ! C'est dur de se restreindre… Autre chose… j'ai l'intention de faire tous les personnages (plus ou moins principaux) même si pour certains c'est assez…compliqué ! Sinon, j'ai eu cette idée à la suite de messages échangés avec Kitsu34, merci !

Bonne lecture.

_**Nombre de mots :**_ 100 (oui !)

* * *

Chapitre 0 : Prologue

Peu importe leur identité, leur origine, leur passé. On peut retourner la question dans tous les sens on arrivera toujours à la même conclusion : ils sont debout.

Des confins de l'est, au Tenjiku, qu'ils soient amis ou ennemis, héros ou menace… Ils restent debout quoi qu'il arrive.

Cela les rend-il semblables pour autant ?

Non, ils ont beau se ressembler dans leur volonté farouche d'avancer, leur façon d'évoluer est propre à chacun. Oui, c'est à leur démarche qu'on les distingue les uns des autres. Une attitude prenant sa source dans leur passé – toujours douloureux.


	2. Une course folle

**_Nombre de mots : _**100 (youpi !)

Chapitre 1 : Une course folle.

Courir. Sans se poser de question, sans craindre le chemin qu'on empreinte. À vrai dire, il n'y fait même pas attention. Si danger il y a, ses pirouettes lui suffiront. Alors il court, sans perdre son souffle, un grand sourire aux lèvres, les yeux tournés vers le ciel.

Il prend son élan, bondit vers un rêve, une chimère ou le soleil…

Il retombe, à genou, la main refermée contre lui, un sourire de vainqueur, parce qu'il a réussi à atteindre son objectif. Il se redresse et regarde le soleil avec joie avant de repartir de plus belle.


	3. Il flâne presque sans but

_**Nombre de mots :**_ 100 (mais qu'est-ce que c'était dur de ne pas déborder ou de se laisser tenter par un double drabble !)

Chapitre 2 : Il flâne presque sans but.

Les mains dans les poches, comme pour appuyer sur le fait qu'il ne craint pas les obstacles, les chemins longs et difficiles.

Pour lui, il ne fait que se balader. OK…le parcours se fait parfois un brin tortueux ou pénible mais toujours il parvient à franchir les embûches. Quitte à y laisser quelques plumes en forçant le passage d'un quelconque cul de sac… Sa démarche n'est pas toujours droite ou stable mais résolument tournée vers l'avant. Sans penser à ce qu'il vient de laisser derrière lui, il avance là où le mènent ses pas.


	4. Toujours droit devant

_**Note de la drabbleuse : **_Un grand MERCI pour les commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir. Surtout qu'il n'est pas facile de commenter des textes aussi courts.

_**Nombre de mots : **_100 (la chance est avec moi !)

Chapitre 3 : Toujours droit devant

Droit et fier. Une marche entêtée, acharnée, implacable. Son objectif sans cesse en point de mire. Sa route, il l'aplanira quoiqu'il en coûte car elle ne peut être que longiligne, pas de virages, aucun détour. Il suit la voie la plus directe.

Mais parfois la pluie l'arrête. Rendant ses pas imperceptiblement moins assurés. Son but est toujours présent devant ses yeux mais d'autres images s'y superposent. Parce qu'il se doit d'avancer, parce qu'un regard en arrière ne signifierait strictement rien… Pire, que ce serait faire preuve de faiblesse que de se retourner.


	5. Une promenade attentive

_**Note de la drabbleuse : **_Argh…celui-là m'a donné du fil a retordre, désolée pour la qualité que je juge assez médiocre. Mais j'avais hâte de passer au suivant. Bon, au pire je recommencerai plus tard.

_**Nombre de mots :**_ 100 (du premier coup !)

Chapitre 4 : Une promenade attentive

Lui, il se met en marche pour une ballade où l'on prend le temps de regarder autour de soi, de noter les moindres détails de ce qui nous entoure. Prendre garde où untel met les pieds, au cas ou… Le tout d'une démarche légère, tranquille et élégante. Des pas mesurés et utiles.

Mais aussi beau et important soit-il, le voyage perd de son attrait et ses pas ralentissent, son menton passe douloureusement au-dessus de son épaule et il contemple ce qu'il y a derrière…

Idem en voiture, le pied au plancher mais les yeux rivés au rétro.


	6. À reculons…

_**Nombre de mots : **_100 (je suis bien partie pour respecter mon pari !)

Chapitre 5 : À reculons…

Il marche. Oui.

Avec fierté même !

Mais il adopte une bien étrange avancée. Il va à reculons… Comme s'il hésitait encore à y aller une bonne fois pour toute : tournant les talons et faisant de grandes enjambées avant de faire demi-tour à la seconde.

Mais il doit avancer alors…il le fait, regardant le décor s'éloigner avec dépit et impuissance. Bien sûr il reste adroitement debout mais sa manière d'évoluer dans la vie est loin d'être la moins risquée : il est dos à la route. Un jour il pourrait bien tomber pour ne jamais se relever…


	7. Un duo accompagnateur

_**Nombre de mots :**_ Toujours 100

Chapitre 6 : Un duo accompagnateur

Tous les deux.

L'un comme l'autre, ils suivent la route tracée par un autre. Peu importe les péripéties, le trajet, le fait qu'ils ne fassent que revenir sur leurs pas ou tourner en rond. Après tout, ce qui les intéresse n'est pas leur destination. Non loin de là, ils veulent juste marcher derrière lui et – peut-être – parfois se porter à ses côtés ou bien même devant lui, pour ainsi éviter que son talon heurte un obstacle et qu'il en chute.

Et pour cela ils l'accompagnent partout, tous les deux, d'un même pas décidé.


	8. Trajectoire surprise !

**_Note de la drabbleuse :_** Le chapitre le plus dur ! La galère… Je manquais de "bases" là…

**_Nombre de mots :_** 100 (je suis heureuse !)

Chapitre 7 : Trajectoire surprise !

Cette personne on l'a trouve là où on ne l'attend pas. C'est qu'elle part si vite parfois, qu'elle choisit sa direction si précipitamment qu'on peine à réussir à garder les yeux sur elle. La suivre donnerait le tournis mais parfois elle s'arrête, restant de longs moments pensive, perdue, triste aussi.

Jusqu'à ce qu'on l'a retrouve, qu'on la perche sur ses épaules pour l'emmener ou la ramener. Au choix.

Ah oui…il est possible, voire certain, qu'elle grimpe gentiment sur untel rien que par jeu ou envie fugace !


	9. Là haut

_**Nombre de mots :**_ 100 (I DID IT !)

Chapitre 8 : Là-haut

Il marche tranquillement, avec même – parfois – le brin de folie nécessaire à la réalisation d'un entrechat !

Il est là-haut, sur une étroite corniche qui s'effrite sans que cela semble le déranger. Oui, il surplombe les chemins qu'empruntent les autres, pour pouvoir regarder, analyser, se moquer aussi.

De toute façon il est hors d'atteinte, toujours au-dessus… A son plus grand plaisir, à son grand dam également…

Peut-être prend-t-il le chemin le plus périlleux pour se mettre en danger ? Afin de descendre de son chemin surélevé, pour – enfin – être dépassé…

Parce que là-haut, il s'ennuie à mourir.


	10. Toujours là

_**Note de la drabbleuse :**_ j'ai oublié un personnage… merci à Stef de me l'avoir fait remarqué ! Le pire c'est que c'était prévu mais ma tête de linotte est passée par là ! '

_**Nombre de mots :**_ 100 (I DID IT ONCE AGAIN !)

Chapitre 9 : Toujours là

Dévoué porteur, il est toujours là, avec eux. Évoluant d'un air gracieux, amical ou énergique. Les guidant sans sourciller, évoluant toujours aussi vite, malgré la fatigue, sans jamais se lasser. C'est déjà un fait extraordinaire mais il en fait plus. Quand ses compagnons se perdent, se blessent ou fatiguent il est là, pour les trouver, les veiller, les sauver aussi.

Sa marche il l'adapte à chaque condition, sachant suivre le chemin qu'on lui indique, ou retrouver son chemin.

Qu'il soit terre-à-terre ou plus aérien : il est là. Après tout, sans lui, rien ne serait possible.

**FIN ! **(La vraie !)

_**Note de la drabbleuse tête en l'air :**_ Là c'est VRAIMENT fini ! J'espère qu'on reconnaît assez facilement tous les personnages… Bon dans le doute je mets les réponses ! (Ceux qui ne veulent pas savoir ou qui sont sûrs d'eux NE LISEZ PAS CE QUI VA SUIVRE !)

Alors…

Une course folle : Goku. Il flâne presque sans but : Gojyo. Toujours droit devant : Sanzo. Une promenade attentive : Hakkai. À reculons : Kogaiji. Un duo accompagnateur : Dokugakuji et Yaone. Trajectoire surprise ! : Ririn. Là-haut : Ni Jian-Yi ou Ukoku ou Ken'yu (ça marche pour les trois, il n'a pas changé de caractère entre… contrairement à Hakkai.). Toujours là : Hakuryu (ou Jeep dans la version française.)


End file.
